The Big Vacation
by Rin Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Naruto somehow gets enough money to send a buch of kids and 2 supervising adults on vacation? Romance, chaos, and........Kirby? Main Pairings: LeexOC GaaraxOC NejixOC Small Pairings: NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran as fast as he could to tell Hokage about his great news. Man would she flip! He ran into Tsunade's office.

"Hokage! I won the lottery! What should I do with the money?" She was surprised all right.

"Naruto, you won the lottery?"

"Believe it!"

"Why don't you buy a house?" "Taxes!" "Oh. Well, give

it all to me."

"NO WAY I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HOKAGE I'M NOT GIVING YOU ALL MY MONEY I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

"Alright! Hmm…. How about you take the genin and chunin of Leaf village and the transferred on vacation?"

"YEAH A VACATION BELIEVE IT!"

"Where will you go?"

"Everywhere!"

"Naruto, you'd have to win 5 lotteriesto get that much money."

"Um, I did!"

"YOU DID!"

"Yup! 5!" "Alright, we better make preparations immediately!"

All the vacationers were gathered at the Leaf Village

gates a week later. Tsunade was giving them instructions.

"Alright! Our destinations are in this exact order!" Lee pulled out his notebook. "San Fransisco, California, New York City, London, England,

Catania, Sicily, Shanghai, China, andSeoul, South Korea We've called up a bunch of taxisthat have 2 specific people inside them, and they willhave signs that say who is in which taxi. We're going to Tokyo airport, which is a 1 and a half hour ride. These are the names of the hotels we are staying at.

In San Fransisco it's The Ritz-Carlton, New York the Grand Plaza Hotel, London The Ritz Hotel. In Catania, Excelsior Grand. In Shanghai The Howard Johnson Plaza and in Seoul it's Grand Hilton. Then, you'll fly back to Tokyo where taxis will be waiting to return you here."

The taxis pulled up.

"Goodbye everyone! Have a good trip!"


	2. Taxi Trouble

Kairi looked around. Who was calling her name? Wasn't dragon-sensei,

"Kairi! Over here!"

"Lee?" She caught a glimpse of him.

He was waving like a madman. She walked over to him. He was panting from yelling too much. "Kairi, (pant) we're in the same taxi!" A smile formed on Kairi's face.

"Cool! Let's go!"

"Lee, huh Kairi? Maybe you'll just happen to be making out when you get there-"

"Shut up…" she mumbled.

"What Kairi?"

"Uh, shut the trunk and let's go!"

"Geez, you're in such a hurry." Almost blew it, Kairi.

She grunted a shut up kind of noise. Man, that car was tiny. Since when are taxis mini coopers? No, it was smaller than that. I mean, they were squeezed up against each other. A lot. One heck of a lot. Wait, all the taxis were like that. Well, she had no problem with being squeezed up against (her boyfriend) Lee. "Hey Kairi?" "What?" "You've got something on your lip." "Where?" He got closer to her. "I'll get it off…" He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. When they separated, Kairi pulled them together again. When they separated (really this time) they were both blushing, but not that much. She put her lips to his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The car jerked forward, and they squished to the right, putting Lee on top of Kairi, his face dangerously close to that area on her upper chest.They both screamed and tried to get back in a regular position, but the insane taxi driver made a sharp turn and Kairi and Lee's lips were about a centimeter away from each other. Where were the seatbelts? There weren't any!

"STO-uff!" "

"BREAK-ouch!" After 15 minutes, it finally happened.

They jiggled and jossled so much that they kissed.

"STOP GOD DA-ow!"

"Hehe, taxi lovers…"

"HIT THE BREA-um!" They kissed again. In the hour that passed, they'd slammed into almost every part of the car, turned upside down 25 times, and kissed 30 times, all of which were in a very embarrassing pose,

and got in 55 humiliating poses. When they finally reached Tokyo airport, the driver opened the door to reveal the passengers on top of one another. Kairi was on top of Lee and they were breathing very heavily. Kairi turned her head up slowly. She looked at him for a moment.

"What? Is it my face?" She got out of the car. She put some of her special liquid that makes her hair normal again. She slapped the driver so hard he fell over.

"Come on, Lee. We're here."

"But my hair is messed u-"

"Just borrow my hair formula." She tossed him the bottle. She opened the trunk and took the bags out. Lee stepped out. He gave the nearly unconscious driver some cash. They met up with some friends.

1 hour earlier

Awesome! I'm in the same taxi as Gaara! She opened the trunk and put her bags in. Gaara soon realized where his taxi was, and a small grin formed as he saw Rin inside the car. She waved. He waved back, but shook the smile off. He put his bags in the trunk and sat down next to Rin in the tiny space. What the heck? The taxi barely had room for 1 person, let alone 2.

"Hey, what's with this?" The taxi driver was a lame, weak looking man, and was shaking violently. When he tried to move the car it jerked backward instead.

"Hey, lame brain, don't you know how to drive?"

"DON'T HURT ME!" He got out of the taxi and ran away.

"Oh come on, you're not that scary Gaara, you're not scary at all." That surprised him. He looked at her. She looked at him. He could tell in her eyes she meant it.

"Well, I'll make a sand platform we can ride on."

"Alright, it's way better than riding in that small taxi." Rin got the bags out while Gaara formed the platform.

"Done."

"Cool! Let's go." Rin sat herself on the seat formed on the platform. Gaara sat down on the seat next to her. The platform moved high into the sky. It soon reached the clouds, and then above that.

"Wow," Rin said in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." said Gaara

"Gaara? We've been up here for a while, maybe we should see how far we've gone."

"O.k., but first," He smiled at her. She looked at him.

"What?" He kissed her.

"I love you Rin."

"I love you too, Gaara."

"That's why you're my girlfriend." Gaara said smirking.

He lowered the platform until they were below the clouds once more, and sure enough, there was Tokyo airport. When they were low enough and they'd grabbed their bags he made the platform disappear. They met up with some friends.

1 hour earlier (again)

Chihiro put her luggage in the trunk of the taxi. She got in the tiny car. Neji was already inside, and he was annoyed at how small the car was. The muscular driver turned around and raised his eyebrows at Chihiro. She just raised one eyebrow. What's with him? Neji didn't look amused at this. How dare he try to flirt with Chihiro, I was here first!

"So," the driver began. "You busy this Friday?"

"Um, yeah I'll be in San Fransisco." Neji was boiling.

This guy doesn't know what he's dealing with!

"Excuse me driver, are you hitting on me?"

"Heh, maybe."

"Well, you better stop, I happen to have a boyfriend."

'Yeah and he happens to be right here'

The rest of the drive was peaceful, and they got to Tokyo airport just fine. But, as the driver was getting the bags out Neji punched him in the face. He got the rest of the luggage out himself. They walked to an area where the waited for their friends.


	3. Girlfriends?

After they all made it through the check-in and security, (It took a while, but Anko convinced them) they were all waiting to board. Naruto walked up to our main characters. (Kairi, Rin, Chihiro, Lee, Gaara, and Neji)

"Hey, Kairi, I didn't know you were here, are you teasing Dog-Brow? Can I join in?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH NARUTO, LEE IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

"AH! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! HOW COULD MUCHO- BROW GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME!" "I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU IDIOT!" She did her mega kick and slammed Naruto into the window. After a few minutes, he came down again.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Lee was giggling like crazy.

"What are YOU laughing at, dog-brow" Kairi glared at him.

Naruto grunted and walked toward Rin.

"Don't tell me this freako is your boyfriend."

"HE IS AND DON'T INSULT HIM!" She threw a fireball at his butt. He ran around in circles for 5 minutes until finally Kairi put out the fire with some snow. Rin shot her a look.

"He was screaming, it was annoying!" He walked

toward Chihiro.

"You too? With this girly-guy?"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT NEJI, YOU BAKA!" She made a tree grow beneath him and wack him in a sensitive spot, and he went flying. Everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter. Naruto walked toward them all.

"I'm really sorry, everyone."

"Again, you should be." They laughed again.

"Can you at least give me some Neosporin?"

"I (giggle) guess so." She gave him her tiny squeeze bottle. He used it in 10 places and returned it to her.

'Now boarding, flight 321 to San Fransisco,'

"Let's go!"


	4. Kirby?

Chapter 4

Now for your in-flight entertainment, craziness

After 30 minutes for finding seats, putting carry-on baggage in compartments, and the extra 15 minutes you have to wait whenever you board a plane, the plane finally took off, and all was pleasant. For a while.

Kairi rested her head on Lee's shoulder.

"You tired?"

"M-hm." Lee was watching a movie on the little screen.

"Aw, you picked a romantic one." They watched for a

little while, but suddenly a kunai flew over their

heads.

"AAAAAHHH! Oh wait, it's just tomato

juice. Sorry." The flight attendant was twitching

like mad.

"W-we h-have Sprite, C-coke, and s-some p-peach

juice."

"What about the tomato juice?"

"Some extremely rude man with white hair and makeup thought it was blood and spilled it everywhere. He could've killed someone!" They looked at each other.

"Is she talking about who I think she is?"

"I don't know, who do you think?"

"I'm thinking Jiraiya." A finger suddenly went into the attendant's tush.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Sure enough, Jiraiya was up to his perverted ways.

She kicked him in the face. He fell backward.

"You mean you know this mental passenger?"

"Kind of, well, not really, I mean, yes,

unfortunately. What he just did to you he did to

me."

"WHAT! BUT YOU'RE ONLY-"

She's about to say her age, and Kairi was gonna stop

her.

"OH NO!"

"What?" Jiraiya touched her breasts.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN

TO QUIT!" She choked him.

"Listen you, I wanted this flight to go off without a hitch, but YOU made too late for that, and I'm gonna make you pay for that." She threw him in the bathroom and locked it from the outside. She grabbed the speaker.

"Passengers, this bathroom closest to me is out ofservice, please use another. Thank you." She put it back and walked back to the cart by Kairi and Lee.

"Now, Sprite, Coke, or peach juice?"

Later...

Jiraiya was still locked in the bathroom. But morechaotic things were destined to happen. Jiraiya wasn'tfinished screwing everything up. He tried to summon Gamabuta (the giant frog) to bust him out, but it um, let's just say he did a few wrong hand symbols. Guess who appeared insted? Kirby!

"WHAT THE!"

"Oouh..." Kirby said in awe.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" He pointed to himself.

"Kirby."

"Where are you from?"

"Uh..." He pointed into his mouth and shook his head.

"Oh, you can't talk can you?" He shook his head.

"Well, you can go back to your dimension any-" He opened the door.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Oouh buh uh boo..." He explained.

"Oh yeah you can't lock plane bathroom doors from the outside, how could I have fallen for that...?" The flight attendant stared.

"Your staying there this time, hentai- ooh, who's your cute little, uh, puffball?"

"Uh, Kirby."

"Aw, he's so cute... fine, hentai, you can sit in your

seat as long as you have that adowable wittle guy with

you." He sighed with relief. He sat down.

"Now as long as you-" He poofed back to his dimension.

"WUH!" He tried again. Guess who he summoned this

time? Donkey Kong!

"OH NOOUH!" When Donkey Kong poofed away he

tried again. Inu Yasha.

"Why have you summoned me here? Where's Kagome? Rrr,

you must be some kind of demon!"

"WAAUH!" He tried again and again only to find

Myoga, King Dededee, Marth, Mario, Paul McCartney,

'Wierd Al' Yankovic, and some Italian guy.

"Parle Italiano?"

"Rrr, it's no use..." Kirby walked back in from the

bathroom.

"YOU WERE THERE ALL ALONG!"

"Oouh bugah boo..."

Later...

Gaara and Rin were making out. But something was going

to stop them.

"Hey, little bro, you making out with Rin?"

"AAAH! KANKURO, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, I

LEFT YOU AT SUNGAKURE, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A

TICKET!"

"Oh, I hid in your bag."

"WHAT! Kankuro, you're 12x bigger than my

bag!"

"Oh yeah, Baki-sensei did a shrinking jutsu and hid me

in your carry-on, but it wore off." A flight attendant

walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a ticket?"

"Nope. Just the clothes on my back."

"Do you know what we do with stow-aways?"

"What?" She held out a parachute.

"Uh-oh."

5 minutes later...

Kankuro was falling through the air.

"I WILL NEVER RIDE ON A PLANE AGAIN!"

A little later...

The pilots were getting drunk, the idiots. Don't they

know they're flying a plane? The flight attendant

walked in.

"Excuse me pilots, a passenger asked what altitude-"

The pilots were passed out.

"OH MY GOD! We don't have any other

pilots! We'll have to use our last resort."

She walked into the hallway and grabbed the speaker.

"Attention everyone, our pilots have passed out,

remain calm. We are phoning someone who may help us if

he's home." Everyone screamed and didn't remain calm.

The attendant dialed the number.

"Ooh, he better be home..." The phone rang at ZIM's

house.

"Hello, this is the house of ZIM! who is a perfectly

normal Earth baby larva thingy."

"ZIM? It's Worlwide Airlines, we need you to use the

last resort."

"Again? Geez, you earthlings, I mean fellow human

beings get in a lot of accidents. But I shall help you

nonetheless." He went into his lab. (This is based off

of an episode of Invader:ZIM where ZIM controls the

Irken Armada main ship and tries to bring the tallest

to Earth.) He got on his control thing that looks like

a kiddy ride.

"Tell me the name of your flight."

"Worldwide Airlines, flight 321 to San Fransisco

Airport from Tokyo Airport. Got all that?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be in control of you ship I mean

airplane shortly." Even though the ride was so bumpy

that everyone threw up they got there safely.

­­­­­­­­Jiraiya screws up San Fransisco

When everyone had checked into The Ritz-Carlton...

Kairi flopped back on her bed.

"This is the life..."

"You're tellin' me," Lee agreed. Lee and Kairi were sharing a room. (Different beds people, geez...) Just about everyone went through the same scene. (The room

pairings were:

Lee & Kairi

Rin & Gaara

Neji & Chihiro

Hinata & Naruto

Shikamaru & Ino

Anko alone

Jiraiya alone)

After a while, they all decided to go out. But of course, you can't leave Jiraiya alone in the city without him destroying at least 10 things. And that's exactly what he did. Jiraiya got on a trolly. (Uh-oh.) He jumped on the roof. 'This is gonna be fun...' He disconnected it from the wire above which CONTROLS WHERE THE TROLLY GOES. (Wait for it...)

"YEEEEEEE-HAH!" He yelled so loudly that some of our main characters heard him.

"Gaara, did you hear that?" Rin asked.

"Hn? Hear what?"

"That yelling, it sounded like Jiraiya!"

"Who? Oh yeah, the guy Kairi said screwed up the flight attendant on the plane, right?"

"That's him."

"There could be tons of people that sound like Jiraiya."

"I know, but I still think we should check it out."

"Hn, why bother? We'd be wasting our precious time together."

"Please, Gaara?" she said sassily while kind of wrapping herself around him.

"Yeah, of course, Rin, let's go." They didn't have to move. The trolly rounded a corner and almost ran them over. They some how were on the the trolly now.

"JIRAIYA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT DESTROYING SOMETHING!"

"NOOOOO!" They smashed by the coast and a fishsticks stand. Jiraiya gobbled down some fishsticks.

"STOP THE TROLLY!"

"NEVER!" They rammed through Chinatown. Jiraiya gobbled down some wontons and some pork buns. Kairi and Lee were peacefully eating some ice cream.

"RUNAWAY TROLLY! RUNAWAY TROLLY!"

"Kairi, did you hear that?"

"You bet I did, what happened now?" The trolly rounded another corner and crashed into the table where Kairi and Lee were eating. They were on the trolly now, too.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"YES!" He speeded past where Anko was sipping a cup of cofee. She cursed under her breath and poofed (transportation jutsu) back to her hotel

room. Jiraiya's runaway trolly destroyed half of San Fransisco. He now had all the kids on the trolly along with about 10 other city folk and Kirby, Link, and Sonic who he accidently summoned. He was about to destroy the other half of the city when Tsunade appeared (transportation jutsu) and stopped the trolly.

After the police took Jiraiya away...

"Tsunade, how did you know?" Chihiro asked.

"Anko gave me a call and told me to everything. Sorry about this whole mess, you guys. Won't happen again, I assure you."

"Mess? Are you kidding? That was the best ride ever, believe it!" Naruto disagreed. Everyone looked at him like the madman he is. Luckily, the hotel was on the half Jiraiya hadn't destroyed, so everyone still had a bed to sleep in.

So? How was the utter chaos? Chaotic, of course.


	5. Jiraiya Returns

About 3 Days Later...

Jiraiya wasn't there to screw up the flight from San Fransisco to New York. Yet. Everything was fine for 2 hours. Until Kairi looked out the window. Kirby, Robotboy, 5 monkeys, 7 parakeets, a walrus, and Jiraiya hiself were standing on the wing. She gaped.

"L-Lee?"

"Yes?"

"L-look out th wind-dow." He looked. She grabbed his

hand tight.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. But we're gonna be o.k., alright?"

"Sh-sure." She hugged him.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad." She looked out the window again. But now they were gone.

"Lee?"

"What?"

"They're gone." He looked. Jiraiya and all the everyone/thing crashed through the plane door. Almost everything got sucked out, but the flight attendant tied 15 life jackets together and inflated them so they blocked the door.

Rin grabbed Gaara's arm.

"What, you scared?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll protect you."

"What?"

"I'll protect you from anything that might hurt you." She smirked.

"I'm glad you care, but you know that's really not necessary."

"Why not?" She flicked her arm and a little flame flickered.

"Oh. Right. But still."

"I know."

The New York Flirters

After everyone had checked into The Grand Plaza

Hotel...

Our main characters were walking through the streets

together. Some guys walked up to them.

"Hey billboard-brow, nice dame, mind if I take 'er?"

"Yes, I most certainly would!" He kicked him betwwen

the legs. He toppled over.

"Hey! He kicked Sharks in the-"

"We'll be making our getaway." Kairi and Lee turned

around. Another guy walked up to Rin.

"Hey sassy, wuddo ya think of a night on the town away

from Frowny, here?" Gaara choked him with sand and

raised him in the air.

"Gaara! Stop!" He looked at her funny.

"He's not worth it, and we don't wanna get arrested."

He lowered him, but threw him a sand punch. They

crossed the street. The other guy looked at Chihiro.

Neji raised his eyebrows. The guy abandoned his

friends aand ran away. Neji smirked.

A little later...


	6. Sad Sad News

I am sorry to all the readers of this story who really like The Big Vacation but the author of this story doesn't want to continue this story. But if any of you readers want the author of this story to continue it please go to Kairi Uzeniba's profile and message her because she is the author of this story. No I didn't steal this story from her or anything like that. She had wrote this story when she didn't' have an account so made me post it up on my account and when she finally got an account she didn't want to continue it. So once again if you want this crazy story to be continued please go to Kairi Uzeniba's profile.

Ja Ne!

Rin Uchiha(Fanfic)/ RinUchiha(Quizilla) /RedandBlueHaru(Youtube)/Rindog(narutofan)


End file.
